Under Pressure
by Blueyesapphire
Summary: (A sequel of 'What I Didn't Expect' and 'Couldn't Last A Moment') Emily and Callen are finally together. But what they haven't realized was how hard it would be to actually 'get' together. That, combined with the pressure of keeping it a secret from the rest of the team, can take a toll on any relationship. Is their romance over before it even started?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First off, to whoever is reading this, thank you for reading this story! It means a lot.

If you haven't read the stories to 'What I Didn't Expect' and 'Couldn't Last A Moment', I recommend that you do.

As always, Comments/reviews are appreciated and welcomed.

All in all, I really hope that you guys like this story.

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own any of the NCIS or NCIS: Los Angeles characters in this story. All the credit of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles goes to the one and only Shane Brennan

Now, without further ado, here is the sequel to 'What I Didn't Expect' and 'Couldn't Last A Moment'.

I hope you enjoy :)

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Emily's apartment)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

"Wait so," Ziva began.

I was sitting on my couch talking to Ziva on the computer through skype.

I just told her what happened between me and Callen.

"That means you and Callen are together now right?" Ziva asked.

"Yes." I said.

"That's great!" Ziva said smiling. "Who else knows?"

"As far as I know of, you." I said honestly.

"Did this just happen?" She asked.

"Yes." I said. "Our first date is tonight."

"And no one knows you two are together except me?" Ziva asked.

I nodded.

"Huh." She said, smiling. "I know something before Tony."

"Yeah, about that." I began. "Please don't tell him about me and Callen. I want to do it, but when the time is right. We are keeping it secret for now."

"Of course." Ziva said. "I won't say a word."

Just then, I heard someone knock on my door.

"That's him now." I said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later." Ziva said. "Oh! And tell me how it goes!"

"Will do." I said.

I then closed out of skype, got up, and walked to the door. Opening it once I reached it with a smile on my face.

But, who I saw on the other side, wasn't who I expected.

"Hey, Cupcake!" Marty said, happily.

"Marty!" I said, surprised, my smile faltering a little.

"Were you expecting someone?" He asked.

"No!" I said. "No. No…What brings you here?"

"My TV is on the fritz." Marty said, walking by me and heading toward the living room. "I thought maybe you wouldn't mind if I watched something over here."

"Normally I wouldn't but you can't stay." I said quickly, following him.

"Why can't I stay?" He asked, picking up the remote, sitting down, and looking at me. "You said you weren't doing anything."

"No, I said I wasn't expecting anyone." I said. "But I am going out."

Marty studied me.

"With my girlfriends." I added.

Marty raised an eyebrow.

"Since when have you had girlfriends?" Marty asked.

"I do have other friends, who happen to be female, besides you Marty." I said.

"Ok." He said, nodding a little. "Name two girls, other than Kensi and Nell, that you are currently friends with."

"Well, there's….." I began. "Morgan. And….Stacy."

Marty nodded, a hint of a grin appearing on his face.

"Morgan and Stacy." Marty said. "Why haven't I met them?"

"You just haven't been around when they are." I said.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, Em, I know you're lying." Marty said. "Badly, if I do say so myself. Where are you really going?"

"Out." I said. "I really am going out."

Suddenly, Marty smiled more.

"You're going on a date." He said.

"No." I said, beginning to blush.

Marty laughed.

"You're going on a dong gone date." Marty said smiling big. "Who is he?"

"Nobody." I said.

"Do I know him?" He asked.

"…No." I said, looking away.

"I DO know him!" I heard Marty say excitedly. "Ok, lets see. Who do I know, that you will be interested in?"

I looked back at him to see he had his thinking face on.

"Marty, it's no one, ok?" I said, wanting him to drop this.

"Does Hetty know?" He asked looking at me.

I sighed.

"I'll take that as a no." Marty said. "Is it Jake?" He then looked excited. "Did you two get back together?!"

"Marty," I began.

"Damn it." He said, the excitement gone. "I should have known better."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"That must be him." Marty said, excited once again.

He got up an headed toward the door.

"Marty, no!" I said.

Marty stopped and looked at me.

"Please, Marty," I began to plead.

"You really don't want anyone to know who it is." He said. "Including me."

"I do, just, not now." I said honestly. "It's new, and I don't want to jinx it and-"

"Say no more." Marty said. "I get it. I'll let you introduce us when you feel comfortable with it."

"Thank you." I said relieved.

"Go have fun." He said. "I'll be here watching tv when you get back."

"Wait," I began as he headed back over to the couch. "You're staying?"

"Of course!" Marty said, sitting down and looking at me. "When you get back you can tell me how it went."

I was going to try to persuade him not to stay when there was another knock on the door.

I sighed.

"Alright." I said. "I'll see you later."

"Yep." Marty said. "Have fun."

I walked over to the door, and opened it.

As soon as I did, I came face to face with Callen.

He smiled and opened his mouth to say something.

I shook my head and quickly stepped out into the hall. Closing the door immediately afterward.

"Hi." I said, smiling at him.

"Hi." Callen said.

"Marty's in there." I said. "He just showed up."

"Ah." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

It was silent for a couple seconds.

"If you're needed here we can always reschedule." Callen said.

"No!" I said quickly.

Callen raised an amused eyebrow.

"I mean," I began. "Its Saturday. It's our first date. Marty just wants to watch tv because his is on the fritz. We're good. I promise."

"Okay." Callen said smiling. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I said, smiling back at him.

Then, we began to walk down the hall toward the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

(In Callen's Car)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

"So, where are we going?" I heard Emily ask beside me.

I smiled.

"Somewhere." I said.

"And where's somewhere?" I heard her ask.

"I made reservations for dinner." I said, glancing at her. "It's an Italian place downtown that Sam recommended. I think you will like it."

"Did you tell-" Emily began.

"No." I said quickly. "No I didn't tell him anything. By recommending, I meant he raved about it when he went with Michelle for their anniversary."

"Ah, okay." She said, clearly becoming relaxed. "Not that I don't mind him knowing, it's just-"

"I definitely understand." I said. "Trust me. The longer they don't know, the better."

"Exactly." Emily said.

I nodded.

Just then, my phone began to ring.

"Could you-" I began.

But I didn't need to say more as Emily picked up my phone from it's place in the drink holder inbetween us.

"It's OPS." Emily said.

"Okay." I said.

Emily answered the phone and gave me a nod.

"Callen." I said.

"Hey, Callen," I heard Nell's voice come from the phone. "Hetty wants everyone at OPS. We got a case."

"Alright." I said. "Be right there."

I then gave Emily a nod and she hung up the phone.

"So much for our first date." I said.

Just then, Emily's phone began to ring.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I pulled up the NCIS building and parked.

"Alright, how do you want to do this?" I asked, looking at Emily.

She looked at me confused.

"Should we go in together or should one of us go in before the other?" I asked.

"I don't know." Emily said. "I've never done this before."

"Done what before?" I asked.

"Keeping a relationship a secret." She said. "At least for the time being."

"Neither have I, to be honest with you." I said.

It was silent for a couple seconds as we both thought this over.

Then I said:

"I'll go in first. Then about a minute or two later, you come in…..Sound good?"

"I guess." Emily said.

"Okay." I said.

It was silent once again as we stared at each other.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" I asked.

Emily laughed.

"You're asking for permission?" Emily asked, clearly amused. "After we've already kissed how many times, you're NOW asking for _permission_?!"

"…Well," I began. "It WAS supposed to be our first date, and I WAS going to kiss you after our date, but since we're clearly not going to get that far-"

I was suddenly cut off by Emily pressing her lips against mine.

I kissed her back and she pulled away, smiling at me.

I smiled back.

"Better get in there." She said.

"Right." I said nodding. "Right."

I then opened the door, got out of the car, and headed toward the entrance of the building.

Once I was inside the building, I walked over to the bull pen and saw it was empty.

Everyone must be upstairs, I thought.

I began to walk toward the stairs.

"Mr. Callen," I heard a voice say.

I stopped walking and looked behind me to see Hetty.

"Hetty," I said.

"You look awfully chipper." Hetty said.

"Do I?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No." Hetty said. "Just unusual."

I looked at her confused.

"It's not often I see you come in here and not brooding." She said.

"Well…Thanks, Hetty." I said, trying to not take it personally.

It was silent as she studied me.

"…I'm going up to OPS now." I informed her.

Then, I turned back around and headed up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm glad you guys are liking this story so far :)

I just wanted to say thank you for being ever so patient with me and the updating with all the stories.

Also, I bought and read a book called Hidden Scars by Claire Annabel and I got to say, it's actually good. I recommend it. Here's the link: Hidden-Scars-Claire-Annabel-ebook/dp/B01HHQ1710/ref=sr_1_5?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1467412746&sr=1-5&keywords=hidden+scars#nav-subnav

Now, without further ado, here's Chapter Three :)

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(NCIS Building)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

I waited about five minutes before getting out of Callen's car and entering the NCIS building.

It wasn't until I was almost to the bull pen that I saw Hetty standing by the stairs; watching me.

She had a look on her face that I knew well. She was reading me.

"Hello, Hetty," I said quickly, before walking by her and going up the stairs.

I could still feel her eyes on my back. Almost as if she was trying to carve them in between my shoulder blades.

I knew her tactic well. She knew I was somewhere tonight. I would bet anything Marty called her to tell her I went out with a guy. But she won't bring it up.

This happened every time. Marty would let slip I was seeing someone, or at least on a date, and Hetty would squint her eyes at me until I finally spilled.

Not this time though. I was determined to not say anything about me and Callen until I was comfortable with it, until we were both comfortable with it, and not because Hetty's squinty eyes made me uncomfortable and wanting to spill just so she would stop.

I walked into OPS and was greeted by Eric, Nell, Marty, Kensi, Callen, and Sam.

"What you got for us, Eric?" Sam asked as soon as I joined them.

"Meet Lieutenant Blake Earnhart." Eric said, a picture of a man coming up on the screen in front of us. "He witnessed a murder around one o'clock this morning."

"The victim was Commander Kasey Jacobs." Nell said, as another picture popping up of a woman right next to Lieutenant Earnhart. "Earnhart said they saw Commander Jacobs talking to someone in a alley when the person pulled out a gun and shot her twice before running off."

"Any footage of that?" Callen asked.

"Not yet." Nell said. "Still trying to see if there were any cameras in the area."

"Where's the Lieutenant?" Marty asked.

"Boatshed." Eric replied. "Hetty told LAPD to drop him off there and she will take care of the rest."

"Classic Hetty." I said.

"Me and Sam will go to the boatshed." Callen said. "Kensi, Deeks, Emily, go to the crime scene. See if you can locate a camera and anything LAPD might have missed."

"Roger." Marty said.

"On it." Kensi said.

As Sam began to ask Eric if there was anything specific they needed to know about Lieutenant Earnhart, Kensi, Marty, and I left OPS.

As we headed down the stairs, Kensi and Marty slipped easily into their regular banter, not seeming to notice Hetty in her office watching me with the same look she did when I had come in.

I ignored her as best as I could as I followed Marty and Kensi out. Repeating in my head that I can do this. I can last this out.

I hope.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"So, how did your date go?" Marty asked suddenly.

Marty, Kensi, and I were in the alley where Lieutenant Earnhart saw Commander Jacobs got shot and killed. Each of us had flashlights and were looking for anything that could have been missed earlier by LAPD.

"Whoa, wait," Kensi said, looking at me. "You had a date?"

"I take that as it wasn't common knowledge." Marty said, smiling a little. "I mean, I knew Hetty didn't know-"

"Because you said something to her." I stated.

"….Not the point." Marty said.

"Who's the guy?" Kensi asked, smiling in a teasing sort of way.

"It's no one." I said, unable to stop the smile coming to my face.

"Oh my God," Kensi said, as I went back to searching the alley. "You really like this guy don't you?"

"I think we should get back to work." I said, attempting to drop the topic.

"Well, now I have to know who it is." I heard Kensi say.

"That makes two of us." I heard Marty say. "If you're really into him, me and him are going to have to have a talk."

I looked at Marty, then I looked at Kensi just in time to see her look at me. Then, we both started laughing.

"Something funny?" Marty asked.

Not answering him, Kensi and I continued to look around the alley again; still laughing.

"Wow." I heard Marty say. "That doesn't hurt. Like, not at all."

"Well, what do you know?" I heard Kensi begin, her laughter subsiding.

I looked at her and saw she was looking ahead. I followed her gaze and saw a security camera.

"Looks like we may have a view afterall." Kensi said, taking her phone out.

She then called Eric.


	4. Chapter 4

(A Week Later)

(At NCIS Headquarters)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

I walked into the Burner room with a couple files to burn in hand.

Just as I started the fire pit, I heard the door to the room open.

I looked and saw Callen had joined me.

"Hey," I said, as he closed the door.

Without saying a word, he closed the distance between us quickly, cupped my face, and began to kiss me.

I dropped the files in my hands and gripped his shirt, pulling him closer to me as I responded to the kiss.

After about a minute, Callen pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against mine.

"What was that for?" I asked, breathlessly.

Callen chuckled.

"I've been dying to that for a week now." He said. "Seemed like that case took forever."

The case that interrupted our first date finally closed yesterday night when we cornered the man who killed Commander Kasey Jacobs. He was currently in custody.

"Mm." I said, biting my lip. "It does seem that way."

"Do over?" Callen asked. "Come to my place tonight and I'll cook you dinner."

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"Really." He said, smiling also.

"I guess it's a date then." I said, leaning in to kiss him again.

But before I could, the door to the Burner room began to open.

Callen and I immediately pulled away from each other.

"Hey, Callen," I heard Nell say, as I bent down to pick up the files I dropped.

"Nell! Hey!" I heard Callen say. "What's up?"

"Hetty wants to see you." I heard Nell say.

"Right." Callen said, as I looked up at him.

Callen glanced at me briefly before walking by Nell and leaving the room.

Once I had picked up all the files I stood up and noticed Nell was still with me.

"Something on your mind, Nell?" I asked.

"Um," Nell began. Then she shook her head. "No. Nope. I don't have anything to say."

I looked at her confused.

Nell sighed.

"Is there something going on with Callen?" She asked.

I thought about it for a second.

"I haven't noticed anything." I said. "Why?"

"I don't know it just seems…." Nell began. "He just seems different. But in a good way."

"Well, if it's in a good way, should we question it?" I asked.

"No." She said. "But it does make me wonder what could have happened to make him that way. You know?"

I nodded.

Then, Nell shrugged.

"Oh well." Nell said. "See you later."

"See you later." I said.

Nell left. And as soon as she did, a big smile graced my face.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Later)

(At Callen's House)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

After setting down a blanket in the living room, I went into the kitchen to put the Chinese take out I bought into bowls before bringing them into the living room.

So I didn't exactly cook Emily dinner. In my defense, I did leave work a little later than she did.

Once I got everything food and drink related on the blanket, I took a deep breath and smiled.

It looked perfect.

I looked over at Molly, who just came into the living room.

"Think she'll like it?" I asked her.

Molly woofed.

"I hope you're right." I said.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Meanwhile)

(Emily's Apartment)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

I was just about to head out the door when my cell phone began to ring.

Without looking, I answered it.

"Hey!" I said, stepping out the door and closing it. "I'm literally just walking out the door. I'll be there soon."

"Did I miss a conversation?" I heard a very familiar voice say.

It took me a moment to realize it wasn't Callen on the phone.

"Gibbs," I said, surprised. "I thought you were busy?"

"That's why I'm calling." Gibbs said. "We need your help with a case."

"Really?" I asked. "What's the case?"

"Do you remember Clarissa Turner?" He asked.

"You mean the Lieutenant who was involved in a big illegal gun smuggling ring? Yeah, I remember her." I said. "Why?"

"We hear she's looking for her old partner." Gibbs said.

"Oh." I said. Then, it really hit me. "Oh!"

"Yeah." He said. "So, are you in?"

I took a deep breath and let it out.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(At Callen's House)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

I was pacing back and forth, due to nerves getting the best of me.

So, when my phone rang, I jumped.

When I got ahold of my phone, I saw Emily was calling me.

I immediately answered it.

"Hey!" I said. "I have the food, the drinks…All I'm missing is you."

"Callen," I heard Emily begin.

By the tone of her voice, I knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Gibbs called." She said. "He needs me for a case. I have to leave as soon as possible."

"Oh." I said, feeling a little disappointed.

"I'm really sorry, G." Emily said.

"It's alright." I said.

"I'll make it up to you." She said. "I promise. When I get back, I'm all yours."

"I'll hold you to that." I said smiling. "Let me know when you land?"

"Of course." Emily said. "Bye."

"Bye." I said.

As soon as she hung up her end, I hung up my end and sighed as I looked over at our dinner on the blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

(One Month Later)

(NCIS Building)

(Callen's P.O.V.)

One month.

Emily has been gone for a month.

And I was missing her more than I was willing to show.

We talked every night on the phone. Sometimes she would mention something about the case, but mostly we talked about anything but that and the distance that was currently between us.

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder.

I want to take whoever said that, and shoot them.

Since Emily left for D.C., I have been spending a lot of my time at headquarters. I even caught up on my paper.

In fact, right now I was finishing the last sentence on my last report.

As soon as I wrote the last word, I stood up and gathered all of my paper work together, and headed toward Hetty's office.

Once I reached her desk, I sat the paper work down without saying a word.

I noticed Hetty looking at me from the top of her book out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored it and went back to my desk.

After I sat down and booted up my laptop, I felt eyes on me.

I looked at Sam to see he was studying me.

I looked back at my laptop and ignored him.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Deeks! Over here!" Kensi said, raising her hands up.

Deeks, Kensi, Sam, Nell, Eric, and I were playing basketball in the gym.

It was Deeks, Kensi, and Nell against Sam, Eric, and I.

Deeks passed it to Kensi, who caught it.

But before she could make a shot, I knocked it out of her hands.

"Hey!" Kensi said.

Sam got the ball and shot it toward the hoop.

It went in with a swoosh.

"Oh!" Sam said, smiling.

I walked over to Sam and high fived him. Eric high fived him as well.

"Nice shot." Eric said.

Suddenly, my phone began to ring.

I walked over to the bench as I heard Deeks say:

"Alright, rematch!"

I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Callen," I said.

"Hey!" I heard a voice say.

I instantly knew who it was.

"Well, hey to you too." I said, smiling more.

"I'm not interrupting something, am I?" Emily asked.

"No." I said, looking back at our friends on the court.

"Okay." She said. "How's your day?"

"Alright." I said. "Better now that I'm talking to you. How's the case?"

I heard her sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Being back in this alias…being back with her…" Emily began. She sighed again. "It was always my least favorite case because of…everything to do with the alias and her and…I just want it to be over and I want to be back home with you."

I suddenly heard her sniffle.

"Emily," I began.

"Hey, Callen!" I heard a voice say.

I turned and saw Deeks, Nell, Kensi, Eric and Sam looking at me.

"Are you coming back or what?" Kensi asked.

I put my hand up and looked away.

"If you're needed, you should go." Emily said, quietly.

"Em-" I began.

"I'll be fine." She said. "Really. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay." I said.

And with that, Emily hung up.

I sighed and hung up my phone.

Emily has told me about some things about her alias and the woman she was trying to take down.

She has told me that some things that the woman did, reminded her of her past with her father and that was something she didn't particularly want to think or talk about.

And I knew exactly how she felt.

I turned and walked over to the court.

"Something wrong, G?" I heard Sam ask.

I mentally shook my head, and pushed my worry for Emily to the back of my mind.

"Nope." I said, looking at him. "Let's play."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

After a couple more games of basketball, both of which Deeks, Kensi, and Nell won, we headed back to the bull pen.

But before I did, I felt someone grab my arm.

"G," I heard Sam say.

I turned and faced him.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, why?" I asked.

"Bull." Sam said. "You were distracted after that phone call you got. Who was it?"

I looked away from him.

"It was Emily, wasn't it?" I heard Sam say.

I didn't respond.

"What she say?" I heard him say.

"Nothing." I said, looking back at him.

"G, I know she said something." Sam said. "You wouldn't have been distracted for nothing."

I sighed.

"She's just having a little bit of a rough time." I said. "She just wants the case to be over."

Sam nodded, understanding.

I took a deep breath and let it out before realizing Sam was studying me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, with a shrug. "Just, now I know why you seem to be holding yourself a lot better than the last time she was out of town."

I rolled my eyes and began to walk away.

"How long has it been going on?" I heard Sam ask.

"What?" I asked.

"The phone calls." I heard him say. "Are they every week or something? Every day?"

"This is when I tell you to mind your own business." I said.

"Every day, huh?" I heard Sam ask. "Good. I'm glad it's helping you cope and not be an angry Scrooge."

I rolled my eyes once again, as we entered the bull pen.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I was sitting at my desk, thinking about Emily.

Sam, Kensi, and Deeks were talking about something.

I didn't know what. I tuned them out.

Worry and concern were swirling around inside me, mixing well with the longing I had for her.

I sighed and stood up.

Suddenly, they stopped talking and looked at me.

"Something wrong, Callen?" Kensi asked me.

"Nope." I said, as I made my way out of the bull pen. Very aware of them watching me do so.

I took a deep breath as I approached Hetty, who was sitting at her desk doing something on her laptop.

I only had to wait a couple seconds once I reached her for her to address me.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked, without looking up.

"I want to take a week off." I said.

A couple seconds went by, before Hetty looked up at me.

"Is there a particular reason why, Mr. Callen?" She asked, studying me.

"No." I said. "I would just like a week off."

Hetty continued to study me.

I kept my mask in place.

"Request granted." Hetty said. "Enjoy your week off, Mr. Callen."

"Thank you, Hetty." I said with a nod.

"Mr. Callen," I heard Hetty say before I could walk away.

I looked at her.

"Tell Miss Taylor, I said hello." Hetty said with a small smile beginning to appear on her face.

A small smile of my own threatened surface.

"Will do, Hetty." I said.

Then, I walked back to the bull pen, heading straight to my desk. Grabbing my bag shortly after.

"Where you going?" I heard Sam ask, as I packed my stuff.

"Home." I said.

"Right now?" I heard Kensi ask.

"Yep." I said.

"But we're not off the clock until six tonight." I heard Deeks say.

"I know." I said, draping my bag over my shoulder and looking at my team. "I'm leaving early. See you guys later."

"Alright." Kensi said, as I headed out the bull pen. "See you."

"Have a good night." Sam said.

"You guys too." I said.

Then, I made my way out of the building.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Washington, D.C.)

(Emily's hotel room)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

I walked into the hotel room I was staying in and sagged against the door with a sigh.

It has been a long day working the case.

I had to go with Clarissa Turner to do a couple dealings. Then I went with her to persuade a couple people to do what she asked.

Being around Clarissa and doing what we have been doing was making me remember things I didn't want to remember.

And I didn't know of a way to stop it.

I dragged myself toward the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

Once I was done showering and in a robe, I called Gibbs to give him an update.

As I was talking to Gibbs, there was a knock on my door.

"I have to go, Gibbs." I said. "I believe my dinner has arrived."

"Okay." Gibbs said. "Get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Talk to you tomorrow." I said.

And with that, I hung up the phone, sat it down on the stand, and walked over to the door.

I opened the door and was shocked as to who I saw.

It was Callen.

"Callen," I said. "What-What are you-"

"Surprise." Callen said, smiling a little nervously. A trait I hardly saw. "I wanted to see you."

I continued to stare at him, shocked.

Ever since I came to D.C. to work on the case, I have been missing Callen terribly.

And now, seeing him in front of me, I didn't know what to say to him to convoy how happy I was to see him.

"Um," He began. "I brought you dinner." He then held up a take-out bag. "I hope you're-"

In that moment, I closed the space between us, and kissed him.

Callen kissed me back immediately.

I walked backwards, pulling him into the room with me.

I heard the door slam closed and the bag Callen had in his hand hit the floor, his arms wrapping around me seconds later.

He pulled me closer, and the kisses suddenly became full of need and want.

I then began to pull him to the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

(The Next Morning)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

I woke up to someone stroking my back.

I sighed contently, remembering who I was with, and snuggled more into him.

"Good morning." I heard Callen say softly.

"Good morning." I said.

Callen placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"We never had dinner." I heard him say.

I laughed and looked up at him to see he was smiling.

"That's okay." I said. "Maybe we can try dinner again tonight?"

"I'd like that." Callen said.

He then kissed me.

I pulled away after a moment and asked:

"How long are you here for?"

"A week." He said. "At least...I might extend it."

"Think Sam, Kensi, and Marty can last that long without you?" I asked.

"Kensi and Deeks, yes." Callen said. "Sam though...I can only imagine how the big guy is doing without me."

I laughed a little and he smirked.

"Maybe you should give him a call." I said. "Just so he knows you're ok."

Callen rolled his eyes.

"I'll think about it." He said. "I did just up and leave without them knowing."

"You what?" I asked, surprised.

But instead of answering me, Callen began to kiss me.

"Callen," I said, in between kisses. "Callen," I then began to giggle as he peppered kisses on my face.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He asked, before placing kisses on my neck.

Just then, a phone began to ring.

I sighed, rolled over, and grabbed my phone.

I looked to see who was calling before answering it.

"Taylor," I said.

"Emily!" I heard Tony say. "Gibbs wants to see you before you meet with Clarissa."

"Alright." I said with a sigh. "I'll be right in. See you soon."

"See you soon." Tony said.

I hung up the phone and looked at Callen to see he was watching me.

"I have to go meet Gibbs." I said. "Are you going to be ok while I"m gone?"

"Of course I will be." Callen said, moving closer to me. "Plus, it gives me a chance to redo our date...again."

I laughed a little and kissed him quickly before getting out of bed.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Callen's P.O.V.)

After Emily left, I took a shower and decided to call Sam.

I mean, I did just up and leave my partner on an unexpected vacation. He's probably thinking the worst right now.

The phone answered on the second ring.

"Hanna," I heard Sam's voice say.

"Hey, Big guy!" I said.

"G.," Sam said. "Where the hell are you? And why was Molly at my doorstep this morning with a note saying 'take care of me'?"

"I'm on vacation." I said.

"So I heard." He said. "Should I be concerned?"

"Would it really make a difference if I said no?" I asked.

"No." Sam said.

"Wow, Sam," I said, forging hurt. "That's not hurtful."

I could have sworn I heard Sam's eye roll.

"At least tell me you're actually on vacation and not on some revenge kick?" He asked.

"I'm actually on vacation." I said.

There was silence.

"I really am, Sam." I said, sincerely.

"Ok, I believe you." Sam said. "Enjoy yourself. And don't make me have to come get your ass out of trouble."

"I will try my best." I said, smiling a little. "Bye, Sam."

"Bye, G." He said.

Then, I hung up.


End file.
